


something along those lines

by zaynsash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a clumsy niall, a crowded train, and a unsuspecting harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsash/pseuds/zaynsash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall falls on Harry's lap on a crowded train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something along those lines

Niall’s always had a thing about public transport. It’s great and all, because it gets him around town and it’s less money than grabbing a taxi. But as usual in Niall’s life, everything comes with its negatives, and those negatives appear in the form of rowdy teens, sweaty old men and ignorant folk who don’t seem to understand the concept of moving down the carriage to make space.

It’s small and humid and most definitely not Niall’s number one option, but it’s one of the only options that fits his budget and helps him buy those few extra pints at the weekend though, so Niall reluctantly sticks with it. He grits his teeth when he gets elbowed in the side and holds his breath when the lanky fella decides to hold on to the railing above his head and keeps his eyes peeled for anyone looking to be abandoning their seats so he can beat everyone else to it. Journeys are a lot more bearable when you have a seat.

This particular dreary evening has Niall all over the place—quite literally. A professor had reminded the class of an assignment due soon which Niall had forgotten even existed, the vending machine took his money and gave no coffee in return and his roommate called to cancel their footy night to spend with his girlfriend, which, okay—shouldn’t really bother him because who wouldn’t turn down the chance to get laid? But it’s the third week in a row and apart from talking to students in class and the cheery corner shop owner; he’s feeling a bit lonely.

The platform is crammed and Niall makes his way down the furthest end possible, bumping into people and excusing himself because he knows that he’ll be near the exit when he reaches his stop anyway. There’s a collection of men in suits, a few tourists and families and a handsome fella in a green jacket that Niall decides to stand next to on the platform just because he can. It’s not like he’ll ever get the balls to talk to him, but Niall feels better when he can appreciate him close up. He waits patiently for the train and spares a few glances at the people around before he finally catches sight of the light in the tunnel and the train arrives at the platform.

The people exiting the train seem to take forever before everyone finally starts piling in. He gestures for the cute guy in the green jacket to go first so he can admire his behind before he jumps on himself and scans the carriage and spots a seat and—oh. Green jacket guy notices as well and stumbles ahead before collapsing down on to the seat with a satisfied sigh. Niall can’t help but scowl as he grabs on to the closest railing. The doors close and the train jolts and Niall tries to ignore how someone’s bag is digging into his back.

It’s five stops later when the someone abandons the seat next to Jacket guy and Niall makes a move as the doors to the carriage close. His arse is halfway to the seat when everything jolts and Niall lands with a thump, quite embarrassingly, on the next seat. Which is occupied. Which now means he’s sitting on jacket guy’s lap.

He immediately jumps and spins around to mumble his apology with a tomato-red stained face when the guy straightens himself up in the seat and looks up with a smirk.

“If you wanted my seat so badly, all you had to do was ask.” He winks, pulling at the collar of his jacket while looking up at Niall with his startlingly green eyes. Niall wants to open the doors and throw himself from the moving train.

“My god, shit — I’m so sorry. That was awful. Jesus.” Niall blurts out, avoiding eye contact with practically everyone as he carefully lowers himself to the correct seat and grabs his iPhone to distract himself from the complete embarrassment. He feels the jacket guy lean towards him and lowers his head to speak in his ear.

“Don’t apologise. That was the highlight of my day.”

Niall nearly chokes on his spit and has to clear his throat as he turns slowly to be met with mischievous green eyes peering at him through thick eyelashes. The guy’s smile is quirked up at the edges and he’s leaning slightly towards Niall, enough so that Niall can tell he smells really good. “Sorry, I’m Harry.” 

He holds out his hand and Niall stupidly stares at it like it’s a foreign object before he pockets his phone and slips his hand into the warm palm of Harry’s and shakes. “M’Niall.”

Harry’s smile gets bigger and he scoots a bit closer. “Niall,” he repeats, tasting the words in his mouth and Niall can’t tear his gaze from Harry’s, voice caught in his throat, “Irish, right?”

“Could you not tell by the accent?” Niall laughs and raises an eyebrow, finding his voice and confidence and Harry’s smile doesn't falter, not one bit.

“Well, you were talking in a bit of a rush, so it was hard to tell...” Harry grins and Niall pouts and folds his arms, trying not to let the smile on his face surface. Harry laughs loudly and the corner of Niall’s mouth twitches into a smile and Harry leans his arm behind Niall on the chair. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It’s not everyday an attractive guy sit’s on my lap, I can tell you that.”

Niall begins to wonder how hot his face can actually get and takes interest at the floor because he feels like a fucking teenager who can’t find the right words to say to their crush or something. Harry seems to rejoice in Niall’s embarrassment and lifts his hips up so he can whip out his phone from the pocket of his extremely tight jeans.

“Well, Niall,” he starts, peering at him with a smile before unlocking his phone and opening his contacts, “I think I owe you for the embarrassment caused today.” he states, holding out his phone for Niall. He looks up at Harry and begins to protest.

“Oh no, it wasn't your fault! You don’t need to do anythi - “ he pauses when Harry just smiles broadly, an amused expression plastered on his face.

“I was thinking a drink, maybe? Or dinner? Please, save me from the guilt of the torture I've caused you today. I won’t be able to sleep otherwise.”

He looks so damn smug that Niall grabs the phone and enters his contact details while Harry seems to be adjusting himself to leave. He locks it and hands it back as Harry stands and brushes himself off. “Well, it was a great pleasure to meet you today, Niall. I hope to be seeing you real soon.” He winks, holding on to a railing as the train pulls into the station. He soon gets caught with the stream of people leaving the train but manages to turn once more to wave at Niall before he’s gone.

Niall leans back in his seat and let’s out a breath he didn't realise he was holding until now. A smile creeps up on his face and he runs a hand through his hair before he looks back and glances at the platform as people start piling back on to the train. He catches sight of Harry on the platform straight away in his green jacket, typing and smiling broadly at his phone.

Niall’s phone dings in his pocket and he fights back a massive grin as he digs it out of his jeans, biting his lip as he reads the first notification on his screen.

> are you free tonight? how does a burger and a pint sound? harry .x

Niall conceals a squeal and composes himself enough to type back what he likes to think is casual response.

> sounds great ! when n where ? x

He saves Harry’s number into his phone and sits back in his chair feeling satisfied. He still hates public transport, but he’s pretty sure he’s always going to remember this particular journey.


End file.
